we're just brothers and sisters, right ? part 1
by toma QED
Summary: cerita kedepan dari we're just brothers and sisters, bakal kepecahpecah jadi banyak versi ! Roy dan Riza sedang berulang tahun ! Baca aja kisah mereka !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 5 : Birthdays & confession **

_Hm… bagusan kue atau barang ?_ Batin Riza bingung. Beberapa hari lagi ialah ulang tahun Roy. Sebenarnya sih juga ulang tahunnya.. Bagaimana pun itu ialah sebuah kebetulan yang jarang ada di dunia ini. Riza lahir tepat 1 tahun, setelah Roy lahir, dan itu membuat mereka berulang tahun di hari yang sama. _Kalau kue…mungkin sudah biasa kubuat… tapi kalau barang, semua orang pun bisa beli.. _

Sementara, di lain tempat, Roy pun mengalami sebuah kesulitan yang sama pula. Oke, _boneka, baju, kalung, anting, bunga… ahh ! Apa ya…_ Roy pun bingung menentukan hadiah untuk sweet seventeen adiknya. Tak terasa Riza yang dulunya ia anggap masih anak kecil, sekarang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa.

Roy jadi teringat, dulu ketika mereka berdua ulang tahun, biasanya ia memberi gambar buatannya, atau kadang-kadang kartu yang dibuat sendiri, bahkan lipatan kertas berbentuk tidak jelas, yang penting mereka saling memberi satu sama lain. Lebih kelihatan seperti tukaran kado ? yah… mungkin sejenis begitu, lah..

Masih teringat jelas dalam bayangan Roy, ketika tahun lalu ia mendapat sebuah dompet kulit yang sampai sekarang masih digunakannya, dan saat itu ia memberi Riza sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat yang hingga sekarang pun masih tergeletak dikamarnya.

Roy tertawa. Entah kenapa, tahun ini rasanya berat sekali baginya untuk menentukan hadiah apa yang ingin ia berikan pada Riza. Ya ! itu dia ! Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Roy tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan senyuman trademark-nya. _Sepertinya tahun ini aku punya hadiah yang menarik…._

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

"Rooooyyy ! BANGUN !" teriak Riza untuk yang keseratus kalinya di pagi hari itu. Tampaknya kakaknya yang pemalas itu pulang malam, hingga ia pun masih tidur hingga sudah jam 8 pagi sekarang.

_Tidak ada jalan lain…_pikir Riza._ Walaupun tadinya aku tidak ingin melakukannya di hari ini…_

Gadis itu segera mengambil pistolnya, mengisinya dengan beberapa peluru, lalu…

CKLIK !

"AAAAH ! IYA ! IYAAAA !" Roy berteriak, sambil mengibaskan selimutnya ke atas. Cowok yang tidur lelap itu, rupanya sudah peka terhadap bunyi senapan adiknya ketika ia mengokangnya. "pa..pagi…"

Riza tersenyum puas. "ya… pagi… ayo cepetan, mandi, trus sarapannya udah ada di bawah !"

"ya..ya…" Roy berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil mengambil handuknya. "hari ini kan enggak sekolah !"

"Iyaaa.. aku tahu. Tapi sekali-kali bangun pagi enggak ada salahnya juga kan ? Sehat tau !"

Roy menghela nafasnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Matanya sebenarnya masih mengantuk, dan bisa-bisa ia tertidur kembali. Pancaran air dinginlah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap terjaga.

"Makan apa hari ini ?"

"Telor sama roti… simple aja lah.."

"yaah… telor ama rotii lagi.." keluhnya sambil mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas dan menuangkannya di gelas minumnya.

"enggak suka, yah… enggak usah makan." Balasnya ketus sambil hendak mengambil piring makan roy.

"hey ! itu punyaku !"

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat, hingga Roy telah Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya pagi itu.

"oh iya, Roy…" panggilnya sambil duduk dihadapannya. "happy birthday…" lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang dibungkus dengan pita dan kertas kado berwarna biru tua.

"Ahh.. iya… happy birthday juga, Riza !" katanya sambil mengeluarkan hadiahnya.

"Oke…kita buka bareng-bareng lagi ! kayak dulu…." Usul Riza sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalu mereka yang selalu membuka kado bersama-sama entah natal ataupun waktu mereka berulang tahun.

"ya udah…"

roy dan Riza perlahan melepaskan pembungkus kado mereka masing-masing perlahan. Roy yang pertama kali Selesai membukanya duluan.

"boneka !" tanyanya heran sambil memandang boneka kecil yang diberikan Riza. "kau membuatnya sendiri ?"

Riza menangguk. "Enggak suka ?"

"Suka… imuut.. banget !" katanya sambil memandangi boneka kecil, miniature dari dirinya sendiri. Walau tidak begitu mendetail tapi terlihat sekali dari jahitannya yang begitu rapih, khas Riza sekali. "yahh….cuma agak aneh aja ngeliatin diri sendiri….rada narsis gitu…"

Riza tertawa kecil. "Anggap aja itu cermin….atau mau kuambil lagi, lalu kujadikan boneka santet ?"

"eeh….enak aja… Cepetan tuh, buka !"

"iya..iya… ini….!" Tanyanya kaget melihat sebuah kotak yang diberikan oleh Roy. Ia membukanya perlahan, dan terlihat di dalamnya sebuah kalung perak, dengan buahnya yang berbentuk senapan kecil dari berlian, yang sepertinya tidak murah harganya.

"eeh…umm sebenarnya tadinya bijinya bukan gambar begitu…namun kutransmutasiin sedikit.." jelas Roy sedikit malu-malu.

"..thank you Roy ! Aku suka banget !"

Roy tersenyum melihat hadiahnya rupanya tidak buruk juga. "mau ku pakaikan ?"

Riza mengangguk, kemudian, Roy mengambil kalung itu darinya. Cewek itu mengangkat rambutnya agar tidak menutupi punggungnya. Roy memakaikannya perlahan di sekitar leher Riza.

Wangi badan Riza tercium hingga hidung Roy. Semacam wangi parfum bayi dan sejenis parfum menthol yang lembut di hidungnya. Roy mendekat ke arah sumber bau itu, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di leher Riza.

_Hhmmm… wangi sekali…_pikir Roy. _Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Riza sewangi ini…._

BLUSH ! Muka Riza tiba-tiba memerah merasakan apa yang telah diperbuat kakaknya. "ro..roy….." panggilnya perlahan. Jantungnya masih berdeba-debar dengan cepat, dan Ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehangatan dari nafas Roy yang terasa di bawah kulitnya.

"Riza…. " bisik Roy perlahan. "aku sayang kamu….lebih dari perasaan antar kakak-beradik"

_APAA ! ba…bagaimana mungkin ? Kami cuma bersaudara… ! Tidak mungkin boleh ada hubungan yang lebih ! Ba..bagaimana ini ?_ batin Riza ragu. Hatinya terus berdebar, sedangkan Roy, juga tetap tidak melepaskannya, malah justru ia memeluknya lebih erat lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : untuk chapter ini, bakal dipecah jadi dua. Sebab, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat dua versi. Yang satu yang lebih _aman _ dan yang satu lagi mungkin nanti mau di kasih rating M. Ending ceritanya pun bakal beda jauh, dan yang satu lagi bakal di kolab sama cerita yang udah aku pikirin, tapi belom sempet dibuat.

Chapter 6 (a) ini lebih ke drama (walau ada _gituan-nya _juga) sedangkan yang (b) bakal rada parah dan lebih parah dari yang (a)…Makanya, sebelom itu aku sudah peringatin dulu, ya…. Yang enggak suka, yah enggak usah baca dan langsung klik tombol Back. Hohoho..Oke.. Enjoy ! R&R !

**Last chapter**

"Riza…. " bisik Roy perlahan. "aku sayang kamu….lebih dari perasaan antar kakak-beradik"

_APAA ! ba…bagaimana mungkin ? Kami cuma bersaudara… ! Tidak mungkin boleh ada hubungan yang lebih ! Ba..bagaimana ini ?_ batin Riza ragu. Hatinya terus berdebar, sedangkan Roy, juga tetap tidak melepaskannya, malah justru ia memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

**Chapter 6 (a) : how things became worst**

"r..roy…" katanya mencoba untuk berbicara. "ki..kita tidak mungkin.. bisa… bagaimana reaksi mama dan papa jika tahu hal ini ?"

"Biarkanlah… riza…" bisiknya perlahan sambil terus menghujani lehernya dengan beribu kecupan lembut. "kita sudah besar dan dapat menentukan jalan kita sendiri…."

"ta..tapi ini bukan jalan yang benar…" ia menyanggah. "..dan.. "

"dan apa ? kamu tidak suka ?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "bu..bukan begitu… tapi.. kita ini bersaudara…roy… tidak mungkin…."

Roy tidak menjawab. Riza berpikir bahwa kakaknya itu sudah menyerah. Namun ia salah total. Sebuah tangan mendarat di dagunya, dan menariknya ke arah bibir Roy, dan menguncinya dalam sebuah kiss yang penuh passion.

Riza tidak mengerti, dan sama sekali belum pernah berpengalaman dalam acara kissing, kecuali ketika insiden malam itu. Ia bisa merasakan Roy mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan menjilati bekas makanan yang mungkin masih menempel dalam mulutnya.

Riza berharap hal ini akan segera Selesai, begitu mereka menarik diri mereka masing-masing, mengakhiri kiss mereka yang tabu itu. Namun, justru Roy mendorongnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh di atas ranjang. Riza jatuh dengan punggungnya diatas ranjang, sedangkan Roy, jatuh tepat diatasnya.

_Tidak boleh…tidak boleh…tidak boleh…_ hatinya terus berbisik. Namun kerongkongannya tercekat, sehingga tidak satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan Roy membuka kancing kemejanya dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang. Jaraknya dengan muka kakaknya itu tinggal kira-kira 10 cm.

"ti..tidak boleh…roy…" bisiknya perlahan. "i..ini.." kalimatnya belum Selesai, namun telah dipotong oleh bibir Roy yang kembali bertemu dengan miliknya. Setelah ia melepaskannya, roy menaruh jarinya di bibir riza yang empuk itu.

"psst… tidak apa-apa, kok….." bisiknya sambil perlahan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju Riza, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ia selipkan melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. "riza…. Aku sayang kamu….lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini…."

_Tidak boleh….ini tidak benar… kita sudah terlalu jauh… _hatinya terus berbisik. Ia takut sekali. Hatinya kecut. _Jangan… nanti kau menyesal…_

Ketika Roy baru hendak melepaskan semua bajunya, ia mendorong kakaknya itu kebelakang.

"kenapa, riza ?"

"bukan, Roy ! Bukan ini yang aku inginkan ! Walau memang aku juga menyimpan perasaan untukmu…..tapi bukan seperti ini !" teriaknya. Perlahan, air matanya mengucur dengan lebat, menutupi mukanya yang manis itu. "kalau begini, sama saja kau anggap aku seperti gadis-gadis lainnya….yang cuma kau buat sebagai alat pelampiasan lust-mu !" teriaknya lagi lalu segera mengambil kemejanya itu dan menutupi dirinya.

"Ri..riza… " roy menunduk. Kata-kata adiknya itu tepat mengenai sasaran, sekaligus menyadarkannya dari kekhilafannya. "sorry….bener-bener sory…" bisiknya lalu segera pergi keluar dari apartment mereka.

Riza yang ditinggal di situ hanya bisa menangis perlahan. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa segalanya harus berakhir buruk seperti ini ? Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang ia percaya, selain kakaknya… roy… Dan sekarang… ia telah dikecewakan olehnya. Ia tidak lagi percaya sepenuhnya.. justru ia takut…

_Roy…. Katakan…mengapa ? Mengapa kau lakukan seperti ini ?_ Tangisnya perlahan sambil memeluk erat boneka beruang besar yang dulu pernah diberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. _Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Apa ini karena kesalahanku, menaruh perasaan pada orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh ? _

XXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Riza… maafkan aku…aku bodoh…bodoh… kenapa saat itu aku bisa tidak mengontrol diriku sendiri ? _bisik roy dalam hatinya. "sialan…." Teriaknya lalu memukul meja yang ada di depannya.

"maaf… mau minum apa ?" tanya seorang bar tender di sana.

"apa saja…." Teriaknya kesal.

XXxxXXXXXxxXX

Roy pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, tapi itu tidak dilarang. Toh ia sudah berumur 18 tahun. Minum minuman keras, bukanlah sesuatu yang asing untuknya. Dengan kunci yang ia punya, ia membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

Walau ia sudah mabuk, tetap saja pikirannya bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang harus ia katakan pertama kali ketika bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Riza…" panggilnya sambil mengetuk kamar adiknya. "maafkan aku…."

…. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Riza….."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Hati roy tiba-tiba berdebar keras. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap adiknya. Dengan segera, cowok itu mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan ternyata ia pun tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana.

Di atas mejanya tergeletak selembar kertas. Roy membacanya.

_Roy…_

_Maafkan aku… aku takut. Aku tidak mengerti… aku bingung…aku pergi… jangan cari aku…tolong…_

_Riza_

"RIZA !" Roy segera bergegas keluar dari apartemen mereka dan mencari riza di jalan.

_**TBC**_

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

**A/n **

Maaf…maaf… kalau ada yang berpikiran chapter ini terlalu _gelap_. Jujur… aku lagi males bikin cerita yang terlalu bahagia. Sekali-sekali kita melihat sisi gelap manusia, kan enggak apa-apa…


End file.
